Mew-Mew Power reboot
This here's a quick look at a Mew-Mew Power reboot show, I hope you like it. Summary This new series focuses on five girls infused with the DNA of endangered animals which gives them special powers and allows them to transform into "Mew Mews." Led by Ichigo Momomiya, the girls protect the earth from aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. However, the girls are joined by five boys with the DNA of Jurassic World dinosaurs and creatures to protect the dinosaurs and their relatives from disaster. Character list Mew Mews and pals The Mew Mews are young girls who have been injected with the genes of endangered species, giving them the ability to transform into Mew Mews. The project chose endangered species because they felt that these species would have the strongest desire to preserve their kind. These superheroes are biological weapons tasked with fighting the chimera anima, the monsters created when alien parasites infect a living host. They are later called on to fight the aliens that were the source of the Chimera Anima invasion. The creation of the first five Mew Mews occurred accidentally. The head of the project, Ryô Shirogane, originally intended to inject a Chimera Anima with the endangered animal genes directly to see if that would reverse the effects of the infection. Instead, it was accidentally injected into five different girls when the earthquake happened.7 The Mew Project was started by Ryô's father, Dr. Shirogane, five years before Tokyo Mew Mew is set. The manga never explains why the project was started or how they knew about Chimera Animas and the aliens, but Dr. Shirogane does mention that they must learn how to inject animal genes into human DNA in order to fight the aliens.8 In the anime adaptation, Dr. Shirogane discovered the fossilized remains of an ancient civilization called the Chimera during an archaeological dig and began researching the race of people who lived there with his assistant Keiichirô Akasaka. This would eventually become the Mew Project.9 A laboratory explosion and a fire that kills Dr. Shirogane and his wife, leaving then 10-year-old Ryô orphaned. He moved back to Japan, with Keiichirô, to continue the Mew Project.8 According to the anime, the lab explosion was caused by a Chimera fossil that woke up setting the house on fire.9 In Tokyo Mew Mew, there are five Mew Mews: Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang, and Zakuro Fujiwara.710 Each Mew Mew has a "mew mark" left on her body, identifying her as a Mew Mew. Each mark is unique to the girl but all the marks are similar, representing an aspect of their power, such as Mew Ichigo's mark located on her inner thigh being shaped like her Strawberry Bell Bell weapon and Mew Mint's being a wing symbol on her back.7 The girls have powers related to their animal DNA when transformed while sporting the parts of the animals. They can also boost Mew Ichigo's power by combining their powers. The group were originally called the "Mew Mews," until they were accidentally caught on live television and Mew Ichigo introduced the group to the viewers as "Tokyo Mew Mew". This became the name the public would call them thereafter.10 As part of being Mew Mews, the girls work as part-time waitresses at the Cafe Mew Mew, their headquarters which was a cover from where they gather information on Chimera Anima activity.7 In Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Ichigo moves to England for a little while and a sixth Mew Mew, Berry Shirayuki, fills in for Ichigo as the leader of the Mew Mews.1112 Ichigo Momomiyaedit Ichigo Momomiya (桃宮 いちご Momomiya Ichigo) is the series' main protagonist and the leader of the Mew Mews. She has short red hair which is usually tied up in pigtails. Ichigo (13 years old at the beginning of the series) is merged with the DNA of the Iriomote Wild Cat, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Ichigo, a powerful and heroic cat girl with pink hair. The transformation also causes her to exhibit various feline mannerisms while in her human form.7 At first, her cat ears and tail appear when she is excited,13 but eventually her cat DNA grows strong enough that when she kisses anything, she turns into a small black cat. She remains in a cat form until someone (human or animal) kisses her.141516 At the start of the series, Ichigo has a crush on Masaya Aoyama. Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating.7 Midway through the series, Ichigo gains a mysterious protector, the Blue Knight.17 Throughout the series, Ichigo repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Quiche71018 and although she can not accept his final declaration of love, she cries over his death and holds him as he dies.19 Ichigo dies after transferring her own life force into Masaya after Masaya kills himself and Deep Blue. She is subsequently revived by the last of the mew aqua which was housed within Masaya.1920 Before Masaya goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Ichigo participates in a mock wedding with Masaya.20 Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Ichigo lost all of her Mew Mew powers because of the Mew Aqua's influence and joined Masaya in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders.21 In the anime adaptation, her voice actress is Saki Nakajima. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Zoey Hanson/Mew Zoey and she is voiced by Amanda Brown.22 Minto Aizawaedit Minto Aizawa (藍沢 みんと Aizawa Minto, Spelled "Mint" in Tokyopop volumes) is a blue-haired girl who is the second Mew Mew to be introduced in the series. Infused with the genes of a Blue Lorikeet,3 Minto grows a bird's tail and a pair of bird wings when she transforms into Mew Mint.7 Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth due to her being born into a rich family, she is shown to be an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. In the beginning, Minto called Ichigo a Vulgar person. Minto idolizes fellow Mew Mew Zakuro Fujiwara.710 Minto owns a pet Pomeranian named Miki. Minto's anime depiction is voiced by Yumi Kakazu. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Corina Bucksworth/Mew Corina and she is voiced by Andi Whaley.23 Retasu Midorikawaedit Retasu Midorikawa (碧川 れたす Midorikawa Retasu, Spelled "Lettuce" in Tokyopop volumes) is a green-haired girl who is the third member of the Mew Mews formally introduced to the readers. Infused with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise, Retasu's legs can change into a porpoise's tail while she is underwater, greatly improving her swimming ability and giving her an appearance of a mermaid.24 In the anime adaptation, this change can only occur when Retasu is in the presence of Mew Aqua.25 Retasu is portrayed as a shy and intelligent character lacking self-confidence and is the subject of frequent bullying from three girls. She is afraid of her Mew Mew powers at first, causing them to go out of control at her school until she is calmed by Ichigo and Minto.7 The other members of the group consider Retasu to be a kind and selfless person.724 As the series progresses, Retasu becomes a more confident person through the other Mew Mews' regular encouragement.8 In the anime, Retasu has a strong love interest towards Ryou and kissed him once, that only Bu-Ling is aware of their relationship. In the anime series, her voice actress is Kumi Sakuma. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Bridget Verdant/Mew Bridget and she is voiced by Bella Hudson.26 Bu-Ling Huangedit Bu-Ling Huang (黄 歩鈴 Fon Purin, Chinese Pinyin: Huáng Bùlīng; Spelled "Pudding Fong" in Tokyopop volumes) is a blonde-haired girl who is the fourth Mew Mew introduced to the readers and the youngest of the bunch.7 Infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin, Bu-Ling grows a monkey tail and ears while transformed, and fights with a pair of rings. Bu-Ling is introduced as being a busker due to her acrobatic skills to earn money for her family. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun, to the point Minto considers her very immature or childish.10 A running gag when it comes to referencing the Mew Mews' DNA had Bu-Ling thinking that her DNA is a lion where she is always corrected that she has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. Despite her age, Bu-Ling is raising her five younger siblings and managing the family finances while their father is training in the mountains.18 The manga never mentions Bu-Ling's mother while the anime adaptation states that she died.27 Midway through the series, Bu-Ling befriends Tart when he captures her and holds her hostage.28 She is reluctant to fight Tart during the final battle until he affirms they have no choice, and cries over him after he is defeated.19 Bu-Ling kisses Tart at the end of the series and tells him she does not want it "to be goodbye." He replies by saying that he may return to see her.20 In the anime adaptation, the relationship between Bu-Ling and Tart is expanded and the circumstances of their initial friendship changes – instead of being saved by the Mew Mews, Tart himself saves Bu-Ling from an underground cavern when he realizes that she is suffocating from a lack of oxygen.29 She is voiced by Hisayo Mochizuki. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation, her name is changed to Kikki Benjamin/Mew Kikki and she is voiced by Kether Donohue.30 Zakuro Fujiwaraedit Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原 ざくろ Fujiwara Zakuro, Spelled "Zacro" in Kodansha volumes) is a purple-haired girl who is the last of the main Mew Mews introduced and the oldest of the group. As with the others, she first appears at the endangered animal exhibit without being named.7 Zakuro tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. Infused with the DNA of a Gray Wolf, Zakuro has a wolf tail and ears while in her Mew Mew form. Zakuro is a professional model and actress and is presented as a mature character. As her biggest fan Minto effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs".10 Zakuro's background is more developed in the anime adaptation and she is said to be estranged from her family since leaving home two years earlier.3132 Junko Noda provides her voice in the anime. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation, her name is changed to Renée Roberts/Mew Renée and her voice is supplied by Mollie Weaver.33 Berry Shirayukiedit Berry Shirayuki (白雪 ベリー Shirayuki Berī) is a blonde-haired girl introduced in Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode as the sequel series' main protagonist, the sixth Mew Mew, and, while Ichigo is studying abroad, the temporary leader of the Mew Mews.1134 She becomes the first Mew Mew to be infused with the DNA of two endangered species: the Andes Mountain Cat and the Amami Black Rabbit.21 Like Ichigo, she is given a robot companion, Ucha, who gives her guidance and transforms into the staff Berry uses to fight.1221 As the "second strongest" Mew Mew, Berry becomes the primary target of the series antagonists, the Saint Rose Crusaders.1235 Throughout a la Mode, Berry comes to realize that she is in love with her close childhood friend Tasuku, which confuses her until she is able to come to terms with her feelings.1136 Together, they use their warm feelings of love to release the city's citizens from the Saint Rose Crusaders hypnotism and to change the hearts to the Crusaders.37 At the end of the series, Berry and Tasuku, the "lovebirds” of the café, work side-by-side as the cafe's new door-to-door delivery service and celebrate being in love.37 Tyrone, he is the first boy infused with the DNA of the tyrannosaurus rex Victor, he's infused with the DNA of a Velociraptor Stan, he's infused with the DNA of a Stegosaurus Barry, he's infused with the DNA of a Baryonyx Aja, he's infused with the DNA of an Apatosaurus Perrito, he's infused with the DNA of a Pteranodon-a flying reptile and more characters are yet to be known,........... Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Manga Category:YTV Category:Reboot Category:Tv series remakes